Baby Steps
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: At the age of twenty Draco is now the single father of a tiny infant. When Draco discovered that his girlfriend was pregnant and about to abort the baby he paid Astoria Greengrass a hefty sum of money not to abort his child and added more gold just to makes sure she stayed out of their lives for certain Draco/Hermione pairing see more inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Baby Steps _**

**_Coming Soon_**

**_…_**

When Draco discovered that his girlfriend was pregnant and about to abort the baby he paid Astoria Greengrass a heft sum of money not to abort his child and added more gold just to makes sure she stayed out of their lives for certain, after all if you add enough gold to the scale anyone was willing to change their decision.

At the age of twenty he was now the single father of a tiny infant.

Scorpius Malfoy was born premature, with a variety of problem… his lungs were not big enough, his heart had a tear and his liver was yet to develop fully. But the moment he saw him, Draco fell in love with his tiny son, vowing to do anything for the little baby, protecting from the world if need be. And the protective father demands the best … the best being his former enemy Hermione Granger, putting his issues with her aside; he sucks up his ego and asks for her help.

Hermione is a pediatric healer at _Saint. Mungos hospital for magical maladies and injuries_. Imagine her shock when she runs into her old enemy Draco Malfoy the father of her tiny charge…

What is more attractive than a handsome man with a little baby?

The answer: nothing in the world!

Can Hermione resist this tempting father son team?

But what happens when Astoria returns and demands more gold or threatens to take Draco to court over the custody of the baby, can this little family survive?

But the bigger question is can the baby survive?

Read on to find out.

….

**_Romance/Family/Drama/Pregnancy _**

**_First chapter out tomorrow! _**

_Tell me what you think? _


	2. Chapter 1: It's A Boy!

**_Baby Steps _**

"I'd like you to push please Miss. Greengrass, you are dilated to ten centimeters, it's time now… the baby is beginning to crown." The healer stated calmly as Astoria Greengrass struggled to push, her body weighing down with exhaustion.

Besides her stood Draco Malfoy his chiseled face blank and his eyes absolutely emotionless… this was his entire fault, thought Astoria gritting her teeth as another wave of pain took her body, she just wanted this to be done.

The brat out of her body and her gold in her bank account. The pain hit her body every few minutes like a freight train.

As soon as the child was out of her body she was out of here, she would go some place with lots of sunshine and white sandy beaches and look for a place to spend all the money that Draco was giving her.

Draco stood still; he was terrified, not so much for Astoria but for his son. The baby had wanted out of his mother just in the seventh month; it was as if he sensed that she didn't want him there. The early onset labor had scared Draco out of his years of growth but Astoria had been delighted. Now she would get her money early and would retain her figure with relative ease.

The truth was as scared as he was, he was equally if not more excited to see his child. He had been waiting for the little one for months now, putting up with Astoria's whims and fancies, her habits, her cravings just so that he could have his child with him safe. Astoria was going to abort the baby, she had told him it was an accidental pregnancy and she was going to get rid of his child like he was some piece of garbage, to be thrown away and forgotten about. He couldn't accept that, so he promised her the one thing that he knew she would not refuse… money.

He didn't blame her; Astoria had been honest with him from the beginning, she had told him that she didn't want children and material items mattered to her, she was frivolous in nature but the good thing about her was that she never hid it… she accepted it.

So they made a decent bargain, he didn't want her in his sons life and she didn't want anything to do with the child. During the second trimester he had her sign over her parental right and claims to him for over ten million Galleons.

Jostled out of his memories, he heard the worried voices of the healers. Draco immediately looked at Astoria now lying down on the cot almost asleep and rushed over to the main obstetrics healer who was now bending over his son.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid your little boy has to be taken to the _Infant Clinic_. He is having difficulty in breathing. Our pediatric healers will administer the correct potions and then we will have to do a full exam to see exactly what all is wrong with his system and organs. I suggest you go out and wait in the hall way, I will update you as soon as I know more." Said the elderly man walking out, his green scrubs being replaced with healer robes as he walked out of the room's doorway.

Draco sat down on the chair, his entire body slumping down in pained agony and shock; he caught his head between his hands and groaned….

The baby, his baby was ill. What if he didn't survive? What if he died before they could do anything?

He saw the nurses walking out of the rooms with what looked like a giant glass box; Draco rushed forward, just to catch a glimpse of his son before they wheeled him away.

The nurses let the new father look at his son for a second. Draco looked down at the tiny baby resting on blue blankets, his small face scrunched up and his eyes open.

They were blue, Draco thought in wonder, like a deepest, brightest ocean. He felt a flood of love swamp him as he looked down at his son tenderly. The baby looked up at the same time, as if sensing his father's presence, the frown on the little brow eased and he yawned and shut his eyes.

"Can I touch him?" he asked one of the nurses, his voice hesitant and uncertain as he struggled to contain the love for his baby.

"Just once. And then we have to take him Mr. Malfoy." The nurse warned with an indulgent smile, looking at the handsome young father, whose eyes were now filled with tears.

Draco reached into the large glass box and ran two fingers softly over his baby's head, the soft blond fuzz tickling his fingers, the baby moved himself, as if trying to get closer to his father. One of the nurses pressed an urgent hand on his back as he reluctantly pulled away and let them carry his son away.

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the hard chairs of the waiting room as he watched his partner and friend pace back and forth. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had become Aurors at the same time, their petty rivalry turning into a deep and mutual friendship as they were made partners.

Draco had no family left and when he called Harry first thing, about the baby being born. He had rushed over immediately, Ginny had wanted to come but being six months pregnant could do things to a person's mobility…. Harry wanted to tell Draco about Hermione but he didn't know how well that would be received, so he kept his mouth shut and waited with his friend.

"Did you think about what you're going to name him?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, Scorpius… Scorpius Harry Malfoy." Draco said, his face creased in a worried frown.

"You do know your kid is going to be teased mercilessly, if you give him that half arsed name." Harry smirked.

Both the men chucked and Draco grinned at his friend.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're ready for you sir." Said a nurse dressed in bright pink scrubs with story characters all over them.

Draco gave Harry a terrified look as he began to walk towards the clinic. Harry responded with what he could only hope was an encouraging 'there-there let's hope for the best' smile.

Draco walked to the clinic, the nurse walking ahead of him. She guided him to a petit young woman leaning over his son's incubator as they called it.

"Hello sir my name is Healer. Granger, but you can call me Hermione and I will be your son's primary healer during his stay here."Came the same melodious, sing-song voice like a flash back from Hogwarts as the young women turned to look at him.

"Granger." He said in stunned shock, as he came to look at her in pink scrubs.

"Malfoy." She whispered back, equally shocked. Her eyes widening and her soft pink mouth parting.

…..

**_REVIEW! _**


	3. Chapter 2: Help Me

_DONT FORGET TO_**_ REVIEW! _**

**_Baby Steps _**

"Step away from my son Granger, right this moment..." Draco growled lowly and advanced towards her threateningly.

Hermione was taken aback, "Mr. Malfoy, I am not here rehashing old grudges, your son is my patient."

"Cut the crap Granger, I want another healer on his case." He sneered at her, "And you stay far away from him… do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Mr. Malfoy, I will have someone else on your son's case today." Hermione said softly, shocked at such a blatant attack.

Hermione gently laid the little boy back into his bed and tenderly smiled at him. The baby in response, clutched at her scrub top.

"Goodbye lovebug, your daddy wants you to be safe and doesn't think I am right for you… be good wont you?"

The little boy had a confused look on his face as if trying to understand what she was saying; Hermione felt a tug on her heartstrings as she looked down at the tiny boy.

Running a finger over one soft cheek, she walked out, handing the medical chart to the nurse of the _IC. _Draco walked up to his to where his son sat, contently sucking on his fist for now, looking up at the ceiling in fascination.

He was so small, Draco despaired. But whatever Granger had done had helped him for now….

"Mr. Malfoy, we can permit you to sit with the baby for fifteen minutes only, and then he has to go back into the incubator for another set of potions." The nurse said softly, lifting the baby from the blankets and handing him to Draco.

Draco felt supremely clumsy; his large hands were big enough to span half the baby's body. Gently the nurse guided him as to how to hold him, the way to position his head.

Draco rested his sons head on his shoulder and sat down on the rocking chair, he had never felt for another human being what he felt for his little son, the feelings were overwhelming.

Somehow he knew there was going to be bad news, but right now he was just ecstatic that his baby was healthy.

Unconsciously his thoughts went to Granger... Hermione Granger had looked so beautifully bewildered, so fragile like a china doll, with her larger eyes dominating her heart shaped face and oodles of her curled hair pulled back in a misshaped braid… she looked delicious, especially her lips.

Draco though with a sigh, those candy floss pink lips… so perfectly plump, made to kiss and plunder…..

Draco shook his head at the direction is thoughts were taking and looked up to see the nurse beckoning him closer, gently he laid Scorpius on his bed and walked towards her.

"Mr. Malfoy, Healer. O'Shunassy will see you in his office, to discuss your son's health issues. If you would follow me." She said softly, not wanting to wake up the children in the _IC_.

Draco followed after her, his heart racing his chest, nervously twisting his hands behind his back.

The nurse pushed open a white door to his left and indicated that he should enter. Draco stepped inside the white sterile room and looked at the old healer sitting behind the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I heard you told Healer. Granger to leave your son, I should warn you it was a mistake, she is our very best." Came the rasping voice of Michel O'Shunassy.

"Mr. Malfoy your son is not just a premature he is also unfortunately has _Pleural effusion_, meaning his lungs cannot contain enough air, let alone purify it and send it to his body parts. _Fulminant hepatic failure_ is another one of his problem, meaning his liver is not fully developed. He cannot digest food; the bile juice is not being secreted properly into his stomach, so his body cannot break down fats and items with high sucrose contents. But the most worrying of all is the tear in his _aortic wall._ His heart is very weak and you just asked one of our best healers to not help him. Mr. Malfoy I highly recommend you apologizes to Miss. Granger and have her to return as your son's primary care healer. None of us have the expertise, which she I'm afraid for you has. She has not just worked in wizerding hospitals but also with muggles in cutting edge medical techniques, she is your only option. We rarely get _premes _with such problems."

Draco sat stunned in the chair in front of the healer, his head buzzing with all the information given to him_… liver not fully developed, lungs not large enough, tear in the heart._

Quickly thanking the healer he walked out of the room, his hands shaking and his eyes blurring with fear. In the waiting room Harry caught sight of Draco as he walked out.

"Why didn't you tell me about Granger?" Draco all but screamed at him, looking at him with accusing eyes.

"I didn't know how well it would be received." Harry winced. "What's the matter?"

"He is..." Draco paused as if to find the right words. "He is basically screwed if anyone but Granger heals him. And I screamed at her… sweet Merlin she is never going to help me now, I accused her of being a freaking imposter. Trying to get to my son to get to me. Fuck..." he said sitting down nest to Harry.

"Talk to her." Harry advised gently "She won't say no, trust me I know Hermione Granger and if there is one thing she cannot resist it is a sob story. She has a melting heart, if a death eater told her he was killing to save his family, she would let him kill her. Just talk to her."

* * *

Hermione was walking down Diagon Ally with her weekly groceries, chatting with a few friends from the hospital, when suddenly she caught sight of HIM… the wretched man who ordered her out of her patient's room yesterday like she was a cradle snatcher.

Draco was leaning up against the wall of her apartment building, waiting for Granger to come home. That's when he caught sight of her, her glorious hair let free, hanging down to her hips in a lovely auburn tangle, glinting in the sunlight, her soft lips pouting out in silent laughter that is until she caught sight of him…

Hermione was going to ignore him, she thought childishly, so with a swirl of her long skirt she walked passed him toward the door of her building. She was having lunch with Harry and Blaise today so she had a perfect excuse to avoid him.

Just as she was entering, Hermione felt a large calloused hand on her wrist and minute shockwaves travel up her arm. Turning around she gave Draco a cold look.

"Let me go please Mr. Malfoy."

Draco dragged the tiny little women up to him, and into the ally, she was no match for his brute strength. "Not yet Miss. Granger." He whispered into her ear.

Pressing her up against the wall, towering over her, he bent his lips till they were level with her ear.

"I'm not very good at apologies, so I'm just going to say it… I need your help Granger, my son dies if you don't help him." He said, his minty breath running over Hermione's shoulders causing goose bumps to rise.

"You know Draco, you could have just asked." She said her soft voice tinged with amusement. "You needn't drag me here like a Neanderthal; I'm not one of the criminals you pursue." Hermione laughed softly, seeing the large man in front of her tense, and suddenly she felt those same muscles tighten around her.

Draco bent low and brushed his lips to the soft shell of her ear. "I don't like being laughed at _Hermione._" he growled lowly. Hermione felt his chest vibrate against her soft breasts and felt her breath catch.

"So you'll help him then." He asked again.

Hermione just nodded simply, mutely.

Draco nodded and walked out of the alleyway, leaving Hermione to fan her bright pink cheeks and settle her racing heart.

…

Premes: Premature babies


	4. Chapter 3: Desire

**_Hey! Don't forget to REVIEW! I'm serious... Review! It makes me happy and when I'm happy I write. I know it sounds like I'm bribing you and I kinda am … :P _**

* * *

**_Baby Steps _**

"Good morning love bug, I hear you were nasty to the nurses yesterday, refusing to take your potions, maybe your more like your daddy than I thought… a right little lord aren't you?" Hermione cooed to the baby, who was lying down and staring up at her with his wide eyes and his plump cheeks red from a fresh bout of tears. The baby kicked his small legs in an attempt to make her understand his discomfort.

"Oh! Darling I know it hurts to have that horrid tube in your chest but it'll help you breath, you'll be fine soon and ordering all us common mortals around." Hermione said catching hold of his foot and rubbing her thumb across its ridge.

Scorpius Malfoy was a very active baby, his wide eyes curious and bright taking in everything that went on around him.

Gently Hermione scoped him out of the cot he was currently in and cradled him in her arms running her wand over his chest to see the status of his lungs and liver. The little boy's chubby hands kept worrying her hair, tugging at it, putting it in his mouth, looking at her with avid eyes, drinking in her strange movements.

Hermiones entire focus was on him now, all her other patients were discharged, healed and healthy. One thing was for sure, Junior Malfoy was a fighter.

She was taking him in to repair the aortic tear tomorrow, they had not equipment to handle cardiovascular problems for children below the age of seven, so she was doing it the muggle way. There was no non-invasive way to handle this so they had to do surgery.

She along with another one of the nurses trained in muggle surgery and medical methods were taking the baby to _Saint. Peters Hospital_ in _Chelsea, _tomorrow. The staff there had been kind enough to promise Hermione one of their Operating Rooms and an entire cardio-thoracic staff for the surgery.

To say Draco was not handling it well would be the understatement of the century…. His dire threats still rang in her ears as she slowly began to sway in an attempt to get the baby to sleep, the motions automatic, practiced. She felt her heart beat faster, as she saw the baby shutting his eyes and opening his small mouth to let out a mammoth yawn, she giggled softly.

He was so trusting… his father less so, Hermione thought with a frown… Draco Malfoy had been taking up far too much time in her thoughts lately, every single day she saw him with his son and every single day it seemed his close proximity to her grew more and more challenging to handle.

* * *

Draco nowadays practically lived in the hospital; he walked through the doors of _IC_, his body weighed down with exhaustion. He had been working double shifts so that he could be free tomorrow to witness his baby's… _surgery_, he fair shuddered at that word. When Granger had told him what that meant, he had almost strangled her.

They were going to cut into his son's chest and stitch up the tear in his heart. To add to the burden, they just had word that his, crazy aunt Bellatrix's husband, the equally crazy death eater husband Rudolphus Lestrange was on the loose. He knew it was Scorpius's bed time, but he had to see his son once before heading home to make sure he was safe.

Slowly he pushed open to the doors of the clinic and was greeted by the sight of his son in Hermione's arms as she swayed softly, her hips moving in sync to the song she was singing the baby.

Draco regarded the pair with hooded eyes, as he saw his son look up at her in fascinated contentment, sucking on his thumb gazing at her peacefully. Hermione kept singing to him, a lullaby, as she stroked the soft blond fuzz on the top of his head. The baby's lids kept fluttering over his sleep hazed eyes as he attempted to stay awake.

Draco just stood watching them…. That's when he felt it, the desire….

See desire can be soft and sweet and it can creep up on you when you least expect it. That's how Draco's desire for Hermione was, it wasn't lust, it wasn't an animal frenzy to just have her and be done with it.

No this was different….. This was like the first time you held your wand in your hand, and felt the gentle flow of energy running up your arms. This was like the first time you rode a broom, feeling the exhilarating rush of wind blowing past your body and whipping through your hair. This was like your first kiss, clumsy, untrained, and callow. And it was amazing….

He wasn't ready for it but he couldn't move, his eyes remained fixed on them. His usually arctic eyes mellow and warm.

Hermione turned and continued to sing the lullaby her mother had sung to her as she was a child and her mother's mother before. Her eyes were shut and her voice low, as she opened her eyes to see if the baby was asleep, she caught sight of a looming, massive figure leaning at the doorway, his dark clothes blending into the shadows of the darkened room.

Draco stepped forward and held his hands out to take the child from her.

"Thank you." he whispered, his husky velvet voice dropping an octave. Hermione nodded mutely and handed the boy to his father, her hands shaking and her heart thumping.

The both of them kept looking at each other over the sleeping baby's head, their hungry eyes devouring each other until Hermione dropped her eyes, her cheeks turning a bright shade of poppy.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, I'll leave you to spend some time with your son." She said hurriedly averting her eyes and training them to his large, muscular chest and she began to step away.

He didn't want her to go; Draco acknowledged so he caught her hand and propelled her to him softly, till she was against his chest.

"Stay." He whispered into her ear. Looking into her wide doe eyes, feeling a pull deep in his chest.

Hermione was stunned, her muddled , desire addled brain forced her to nod her hear, Draco smirked at her and pulled her close, holding her hand loosely as both of them looked vigilantly at the infant sleeping peacefully in his father's large brawny arms. Hermione let out a small giggle as she saw him snuggle closer.

As she looked at the baby, Draco looked at her, his eyes almost black with the desire to kiss her plump lips….

_ Where true Love burns Desire is Love's pure flame; _

_t it is the reflex of our earthly frame, _

_ That takes its meaning from the nobler part, _

_ And but translates the language of the heart. _

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Surgery

**_Hey! I really want to hear all your comments on this chapter. So don't forget to review! _**

* * *

**_Baby Steps _**

Hermione walked though the trauma bay of the muggle hospital, behind her Nurse Melissa was wheeling in the baby. Draco would follow in half an hour; the man had worn himself down to shreds dreading today procedure.

It was endearing as well as annoying thought Hermione with a giggle. In front of her a tall blond women stepped forward to greet them.

"Dr. Granger? Hello, I am Doctor Mary Williams, the head of the cardio- thoracic and pulmonary sciences department, I wanted to tell you that your OR is prepped and ready, also we rarely have a doctor with your expertise so my cardio students and also some of the interns of neo-natal sciences wanted to observe your surgery. If that is okay with you?"

"By all means, I never pass up a chance at teaching. Have an intern meet me to get the patients pre-op labs and blood work. I'll scrub in at once." Hermione smiled at the tall women indicating her to lead the way to the operating room.

* * *

Draco rushed through the doors of the muggle healer facility and was led immediately to the gallery of the operating theater; he was told that Hermione and his son were getting prepped for surgery.

Draco was beyond scared, his hands shook and his palms were damp with perspiration. His mind kept going through the horrible scenarios of this procedure, all of which ended with either Scorpius heart on the sterile floor of the healer facility or him bleeding out on the table laid out in the center of the room.

Hermione pulled on her scrubs and walked into the room adjoining the OR. Quickly scrubbing in for her surgery, she thoroughly sterilized her hands.

She had missed this, the rush of entering an operating theater to perform life changing surgeries. When she was interning at _Johns Hopkins in Maryland_ in the United States of America, she was considered one of the best student of their program. To be looked at as one of the best surgery fellows in the best pediatric program in the world was an amazing feeling and Hermione was beginning to feel that same rush again.

With her hands held up she entered the OR and looked at the staff working with her today.

"Good morning." She greeted them. "I know I am an unfamiliar face, but my name is Doctor Hermione Granger and our patient here is Scorpius Malfoy, he is born three months premature and has a variety of different health issues. Most worrying of which is the aortic tear in his heart. Which I am here to repair today."

The interns around her opened up their notebooks and began to write down whatever she was saying.

Hermione turned to the nurses and said "Okay nurse we're ready now… please pore the Betadine. Alright, now our patient is four weeks old, his immune system has not yet begun to develop so we need to extremely sterile in our handling of him... do I make myself clear?" the interns around her nodded.

"_Scalpel_ please, _ten blade_. Our incision has to be precise. I am making it just over 2 inches in length and about 4 centimeters in depth. When you feel the scalpel hit the rib cage stop alright."

Hermione looked up to see the students moving closer and urged them forward. "Pick up a head torch to see better." She pointed out.

"Now nurse _retractor_ please, now all of you will see that this _retractor_ is made perfectly for a child this small, but do not undermine its strength, be gentle while prying apart the ribs." Hermione slowly opened up baby's chest and looked down at his soft beating heart.

"Now all of you must remember that he may be under Anastasia but one wrong move can wake this child up and we don't want that in the OR with his chest open, he holds no chance of survival then. Okay nurse I have _evacuated the bleed, clamp _please. Let's put him on _bypass_. There are a number of _clots _here that we have to _drain, suction_ please. Now can anyone tell me what _ties and grafts_ I should be using? "

"_Arterial Grafts with a reef knot so that the sutures hold with silk hypoallergenic stitches_."

"Very good whoever that was, a _reef knot_ is tricky, if not done properly it will come undone, the _graft _will fail and you will lose a patient." Suddenly as she spoke she heard the frantic beeping of the _cardio monitor_. Hermione swore under her breath.

"Doctor he is _brady -cardiac and hypertensive_!"

"Start _compression_ now! And get him off _bypass_." Hermione said calmly, instructing the fifth year cardio-thoracic intern as to how to compress the heart and again just as it had started she heard the monitor stabilize.

"Doctor we are back to _normal sinus rhythm_. We can put him back onto _bypass_."

Hermione nodded calmly and returned to the open chest of her patient.

"Nurse _Irrigation_ please, I can feel an _arrhythmia in the vena cava, forceps_ please. Now all of you this is the moment when we begin to craft the _arterial graft_ . We need to be careful or he will go in _Asystole,_ let's move people. The cause of the bleed is a _Myocardial Infarction_. _Suction_ please, now observes how I'm tying the _sutures. Silk hypoallergenic_ is very strong so be aware not to use more than two on a child this young. And out work here is done. Lets test the _grafts_, please get him of _bypass_."

The interns and nurses waited with bated breath as did Hermione as slowly the heart began to pump again with renewed vigor.

The surgery was a success!

"It was amazing working with all of you! Thank you, you just helped me save a life!" Hermione grinned at the staff and at the students who were now looking at her in awe.

She wanted to give Draco the good news, so she quickly scrubbed out and gave her post-op labs to a intern to handle and went in search of Draco.

As soon as she caught sight of him, sitting in the gallery and she ran to him. Draco looked at Granger smiling at him and got up.

"So it went well I take it?" he asked tentatively.

"He is safe now Draco." She grinned back at him.

Draco reached forward and rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone, feeling her soft skin heat beneath his fingertips.

"Thank you." he said simply, looking into her eyes with a sincere expression on his face and then out of nowhere he reached down and molded his lips to hers. Hermione gave a shocked and delighted gasp of pleasure as she felt him plunder her pliant mouth with ferocious intent. Slowly he lifted his head and looked down at her with a lazy smirk, pushing his unruly hair from his forehead and smirking at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can see your son now." He heard the faint sound of the nurse calling him.

Draco gave Hermione a lazy wink before walking off towards the nurse. Hermione felt her pulse hammering at the base of her neck and her cheeks bright and flushed.

Oh, my lord she moaned… these Malfoy men would be the death of her.

* * *

_Asystole_: refers to the absence of electrical activity of the heart and is sometimes referred to as a "flatline" because the electrocardiogram shows a solid line due to the absence of electrical activity.

_Myocardial infarction_ (aka heart attack):

A myocardial infarction is the death of a part of the heart which is typically caused by a blockage of the coronary circulation or coronary heart disease.

**_Surgical tools_**

Graspers, such as forceps[1]

Clamps and occluders for blood vessels and other organs

Retractors, used to spread open skin, ribs and other tissue

Distractors, positioners and stereotactic devices

Mechanical cutters (scalpels, lancets, drill bits, rasps, trocars, Ligasure, Harmonic scalpel etc.)

Dilators and specula, for access to narrow passages or incisions

Suction tips and tubes, for removal of bodily fluids

Sealing devices, such as surgical staplers

Irrigation and injection needles, tips and tubes, for introducing fluid

Powered devices, such as drills, dermatomes

Scopes and probes, including fiber optic endoscopes and tactile probes

Carriers and appliers for optical, electronic and mechanical devices

Ultrasound tissue disruptors, cryotomes and cutting laser guides

Measurement devices, such as rulers and calipers

**Cardiac dysrhythmia** (also known as **arrhythmia** or **irregular heartbeat**): is any of a large and heterogeneous group of conditions in which there is abnormal electrical activity in the heart. The heartbeat may be too fast or too slow, and may be regular or irregular. A heart beat that is too fast is called tachycardia and a heart beat that is too slow is called bradycardia. Although many arrhythmias are not life-threatening, some can cause cardiac arrest.

* * *

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! _**


End file.
